


Fallin' Flower舞い落ちる花びら

by xgreygrayx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Curses, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Flowers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IF U EASILY TRIGGERED DONT READ!!!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Selling, Swearing, TRIGGER WARNING!!, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Triggers, bxb - Freeform, lot of swear words, not straight at all, pls read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgreygrayx/pseuds/xgreygrayx
Summary: ➽─────⋆⋅☆⋅⋆─────❥While we live in this world, we have to make choices.Every choices, has its consequences.Which one will you choose?⤹⋆⸙͎۪۫｡˚۰˚☽˚⁀➷｡˚⸙͎۪۫⋆ ༄- A journey of survival in a harsh world. -
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Casts

**Author's Note:**

> 【 ISTG IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED PLS DONT READ!! 】
> 
> ➼The girl character is (y/n). But since reading (y/n) is a turn off for me so just imagine yourself is a girl named 'Sohye'  
> ➼I beg you please read the tags :(  
> ➼This is PURE FICTION, everything written in here is not true it's just imagine istg  
> ➼Don't take this too seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆A list of main casts in this fic :3  
> ☆Just a reference, so it would be easier for some people to imagine the characters^^  
> ☆Some pics may not be as accurate as what I imagined, this is a fiction after all, imagine as you please :)
> 
> ★Use this reference for next chapters but if you like to go with your own imagine, you can skip this hehe  
> ★h e h e h e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌙This is my first time using AO3 lol so I just put bunch of links for each person's reference (pics)🌙  
> 🌙(also first time writing djksjdks pls dont attack me)🌙

♥̩͙♥̩̩̥͙♥̩̥̩ ⑅Yoon Jeonghan⑅ ♥̩̥̩♥̩̩̥͙♥̩͙

[>click here uwu★彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZamVhkDSXpQno21R6)

[>click here uwu<33](https://images.app.goo.gl/YmfBkhQWfov2cXkZ9)

♥̩͙♥̩̩̥͙♥̩̥̩ ⑅Choi Seungcheol⑅ ♥̩̥̩♥̩̩̥͙♥̩͙

[>click here uwu★彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/MqDKziAgx8MRryDH6)

[>click here owo<33](https://images.app.goo.gl/1mVDmPNXz2uDYABf7)

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾Boo Seungkwan☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

[>click here owo☆彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/S3g1adPRiCv4yRY8A)

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾Choi Hansol☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

[>click here owo ミ☆](https://images.app.goo.gl/FqGANEvmuWD1fB7r5)

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾Xu Minghao☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

[>click here owo★彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/h8XkAEqDSBnus8cJ6)

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾Jeon Wonwoo☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

[>click here uwuミ★](https://images.app.goo.gl/hDJbv9X9KN8ePdRb6)

[>click here UWUミ☆](https://images.app.goo.gl/aoZfvvchzzUvcPSy5)

[>click here OWOミ★](https://images.app.goo.gl/DHZhB5qqR8yPQvvMA)

♬♩♪♩Kim Mingyu♩♪♩♬

[>click here uwu✵彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/K22fhuZ55rRa7diV7)

♬♩♪♩Moon Junhui♩♪♩♬

[>click here uwu✵彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/kfV2YJMHGcAzenVr6)

♬♩♪♩Lee Seokmin♩♪♩♬

[>focus to dk pls uwu ★彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/Caot2JsAJnHA21Au5)

[>click here OWOミ★](https://images.app.goo.gl/9Q8XEbQEvx2KZrQK7)

♬♩♪♩Kwon Soonyoung♩♪♩♬

[>click here uwu✫彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/uQ92HN53ZPZxFJZK7)

♬♩♪♩Lee Jihoon♩♪♩♬

[>click here UWUミ☆](https://images.app.goo.gl/5omQESGBThF8HmTX7)

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤Hong Jisoo﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

[>golden josh uwuミ★](https://images.app.goo.gl/4WMfsuDqqDZWTUhcA)

[>CLICK HERE OWOミ★](https://images.app.goo.gl/5eQVor2WSM9aJrko9)

[>click here OWO ★彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/tacD5zgKohfsJ6Ag7)

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤Lee Chan﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

[>click here UWU☆彡](https://images.app.goo.gl/xbzJCYQqwHb66rLp9)

[>click here uwuミ☆](https://images.app.goo.gl/Ch6zj3mZpYzR37pQ8)


	2. Casts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌙There will be trigger warnings here.
> 
> 🌙If you aren't sure bcs of the tws, please consider again.
> 
> 🌙Your health is more important than this shitty fiction!! 🎔🎔🎔🎔

**CHAPTER 1**

“Aw, shit!”

Sohye was used to waking up late by now. Rushing to the bathroom to wash her face and dressing up as fast as she possibly could had become a routine. She hurriedly brushed her hair, resulting in the locks tangling with the brush.

“Aw come on!” she said, looking at the phone that shows 8:30AM on her lockscreen.

After grabbing a loaf of bread from the kitchen, she threw open the door and locked it while still eating the bread, a piece of it dangling from her mouth.

“Ugh what is this?", She looks down to find several pink flower petals scattered on her doormat. The soft pink colors made the petals looked very delicate and-

_She crushed them under her sole._

“If I ever find out who did this I’m going to kill them.” She thought to herself. After reaching and locking her front gate, she continues to run to the bus stop - fortunately, it's not far from her house. As she entered the bus, her house slowly disappeared from sight.

“I told you she would be late again.” Said the dark-haired man. He was wearing a cozy gray sweater and ripped jeans.

His big eyes were framed with long and thick eyelashes, making him look like a _very_ handsome camel. He was hugging himself, waiting for the younger male next to him to answer-which he did after a moment of pause.

“I guess sending a bunch of pigeons knocking on her window at six A.M doesn’t have any effect after all..” said the other male.

Said boy is sporting a dirty blond shade, fitting perfectly with the soft features on his face. He is wearing a cream coloured mid-length trench coat with jeans. His complexion is pale compared to the other male, who's skin is slightly more sunkissed.

Two of them are watching the empty road along with the empty bus stop from earlier with silence. The weather is gloomy, reflecting the two boys' feelings—cold and windy, although strangely, the sky is clear.

“So.. How are you going to save her? No offense, but it looks like an impossible mission.” The dark-haired man shivered, still hugging himself from the windy weather.

“Do I look like I’m going to give up on her? No." He sighed. "Mind you, it’s not my first time doing this.” The other creature answered with a slightly annoyed tone.

“But this time it’s different, Jeonghan. I mean, just look at yourself.”

“Yeah? And what about it? You can’t tell me what to do, Seungcheol.” His soft featured face scrunched a little as he answered with annoyance.

“From the deepest place in my heart, I really don’t have any intentions to put you down, but.. _your time is short._ ”

He knows it. Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol will bring that topic again and to be honest, he is already fed up with this.

Jeonghan looks down to his white shoes, catching a glimpse of a flower petal coming from his trench coat sleeve. It falls slowly, and it looks soft—almost delicate, yet very sad as it glides through the air.

Meanwhile, Sohye’s mood is completely ruined. After she got to her class, she found out her best friend was absent which meant she would be alone for the whole day. Sohye has other friends, of course, but the feeling was never the same without her second half next to her.

She is sitting in class doing nothing with a little frown etched to her features, minding her own business. Her bubble is broken as Johnny, her classmate, walks towards her table.

“Uh, where did your soulmate go?” He asks, his lunch still in his hands. Johnny's tall and very well mannered.

“She’s absent.” Sohye groaned, not even looking up from her phone.

“Um, is it ok if the boys sit here?” he asked, opening a bag of chips.

“Go ahead.”

And with that, a bunch of young men with flashy hair colors approach the table. Those boys are now surrounding Johnny and Sohye - bringing with them the smell of freshly cooked lunch foods.

“Oh my god what the fuck are these.” Sohye said, quickly turning her attention to some of the boys sitting near her. She holds in her laughter, trying not to offend any of them.

“Shut up.”

“I know right.”

Said two of the boys—Doyoung and Jaehyun at the same time. Unless, one of them is damn petty. “Can you fucking believe this.” Doyoung says.

“Okay, stop cursing—” Johnny tried to intervene.

“I didn’t sign my seven years contract just to look like this.” Doyoung adds, “Also the fact that I have to walk around like this in university is not cool.” He said, getting stares from Mark, Winwin, and Jaehyun.

“At least you don’t have this.. Umm, spikes? Hahaha,” Sohye let out a small laugh she held earlier while looking at Jaehyun’s hair.

After some moments of Johnny trying to explain that it was for their comeback with the title track ‘Limitless’ and keeping Doyoung not to lose his shit, the lunchtime finished quickly than Sohye expected. Everyone got back to their own chairs and the class started again.

Her school finally finished and she packed her things. She took the bus and stopped at the same bus stop she took this morning. After she got off from the bus, she took a little walk on the streets.

The streets look alluring with Victorian street lamps decorated with colorful flowers. But if Sohye’s honest, she doesn’t really like the lights and colorful flowers. She prefers less brightness and **just black.**

As she walked her way home, she noticed more flower petals scattered on the street in front of her. She doesn’t mind at all but got confused when she sees even _more_ petals scattered in front of her gate.

“Are you kidding me?” Sohye decided to not give any fucks as she got into her house.

She put her bag on top of anything she lays her eyes on. She’s too tired to even think what 1+1 is at this point.

It’s just that something is making her exhausted and emotionally burning her out for the entire day—doesn’t matter if it’s a holiday or not, or whatever mood she’s in.

She keeps thinking if it’s her school, her family, her relationships with friends, her grades, her problems.. Or is it just herself the entire time?

She would cry herself to sleep or make _line arts_ to stop her from crying too much. _Oh, she likes art so much._ She would wear thick eye makeups the next day so everyone wouldn’t notice anything about her puffy eyes.

Sohye sits down on the cozy couch with some snacks she brought. The black wall contrasts perfectly with the couch’s soft taupe color and a little coffee table placed in front of the couch. It looks simple but very appealing.

She watched so many TV programs but none of them could satisfy her boredom.

She was so bored that she decided to look out from the opened window at her right side.

The sky is dark but there is a beautiful full moon illuminating its shine—making shades of shadow on the clouds while the moon shyly peeking from them.

A slight wind brush over her cheeks, _the air smells good_.

_It smells like a rose—_

“Oh?” She accidentally catches a piece of pink petals falling above her.

“Why is this stupid flower everywhere?!” She looked up angrily. She knows it looks stupid—why would someone search for a flower above their head when obviously there’s nothing but trees?

“I told you to be careful, now look at her she’s angry as fuck.” Seungcheol said, while holding Jeonghan’s hand. Both of them are now on top of Sohye’s roof. Wonder why? _They fly._

“I wasn’t paying attention! Now be quiet,” Jeonghan said, half screaming to his friend.

“Hey, why are you shushing me when you are the one making fuss?”

Jeonghan silently watched Sohye from above, peeking from the roof tile carefully, not like the last time he did just now.

“Um.. Should we apologize to her, tho?” Jeonghan asks. Still watching Sohye as she takes her steps going inside, watching more TV programs.

“Like this? Are you serious now?” Seungcheol points to Jeonghan’s _beautiful big white wings_ and his own _grey wings_ behind his back.

“Ah, I got it. You don’t wanna help me aren’t you? Then go home by yourself. I don’t need your help anyway.”

“No! That’s not what I mean, oh my god. Listen—”

“Yeah? Now follow me. You know how to hide those wings.”

Jeonghan flies down to meet his feet with the ground. Unfortunately, the landing wasn’t so smooth. Causing his wings to make more noises.

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? MORE PIGEONS?!”

Sohye’s angry screaming can be heard from outside. She closed her windows with so much power, it made a loud banging noise.

“You’re so good making people pissed off, aren’t you?” Seungcheol chuckles.

“I’m going to cut your wings off, okay. Now shut up and help me.”

Just before Sohye cleans up the couch, she hears a knock on the door. She lazily walked to the door and took a peek from the door hole. “Is it some annoying kids again? For real, ugh.” She goes back to the couch to clean up.

While the two creatures outside debate on what they will do next.

“Why did you pull me?! Now we look like duo idiots!” Jeonghan half-screamed to the other person.

“Hey, did you even know what to do next? If she opens the door?” said Seungcheol—emphasizing on every single word he said. But Jeonghan only remains silent while looking at Seungcheol.

“Huh, I always thought that you are always the only idiot.”

Jeonghan hit Seungcheol’s head, followed by two of them still debating on the mentioned topic.

“I knock, you talk.” Seungcheol said, preparing his mental state.

“Okay.” Jeonghan answers—doesn’t sound so sure.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, do it.”

“You remember what to say, right?”

“Oh my god just do it, _what could go wrong_?”

Without missing a beat, Seungcheol knocked three times and they heard a girl’s voice asking who it was from inside.

“What bullshit is this..” Sohye peeks from the door hole again. She opens the door and sees nobody there.

“Whoever are you, please don’t disturb me or I’ll find you I swear.” Sohye said with a louder voice. It seems like she started to get pissed off. Again.

“She would find us, Jeonghan! Use your brain!”

“Okay! Okay!”

**_And it got so wrong that they knocked almost five times now._ **

“You know she’s mad. She’s also probably going to hunt us.”

“I’m ready now I swear—” Jeonghan is cut off by Seungcheol giving a chocolate block to him.

“What’s this for?” Jeonghan asks, observing the thing in his hand.

“Give it to her. She likes chocolate. Hopefully this time we’ll do it properly.” Seungcheol glares at Jeonghan.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!” Sohye’s loud voice echoed throughout all sides of her house, as she went towards the door, pissed off. She doesn’t hesitate to check the door hole. She mumbles before she opens the door.

“Who the fuck..” She sees two beautiful—handsome human beings standing in front of her. One of them is holding a chocolate bar with an awkward smile on his face, while the other one is having a pretty much nervous face.

Sohye finds the _stunningly ethereal_ vibes from both humans standing there, making her unable to speak for some time. She feels somewhat weird watching two dudes in silent mode like this, but she also feels the need to look at them longer.

It’s not until the white-haired male handed a chocolate bar to her while putting his best, beautiful smile.

_“Hi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦Please read the tags and Author's Note carefully (warnings may be added more)  
> ✦I'll try to write the chapters with more subtle mental health issues so everyone can read it! ><  
> ✦Feedback? hihi
> 
> 🌑 [Next Chapter] : CHAPTER 2 ★彡


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥Trigger warnings will be marked with (TW!!) Skip this part to avoid triggers
> 
> ❥Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2**

“Hi.” It’s very awkward that even Neptune buried his face on his hand.

Sohye chuckles before saying her first sentence. “Um.. Hi, what can I do for you?” She says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Uhh, this is for you,” Jeonghan said, handing the chocolate bar with two hands as Sohye reached it.

But it went silent again and Jeonghan doesn’t know what to do. He whispers to his friend,

“Holy shit, Cheol, help me.”

Sohye looks at both with confusion until Seungcheol opens his mouth.

“Uhh.. You lookin’ pretty—ow.” Jeonghan elbows him.

Sohye quickly holds her laughter before she bursts out laughing. “Oh shit, okay.”

“Um.. Oh, We are actually your new neighbor. We live two houses from yours, so.. I hope we can be friends?” Jeonghan tries to keep the conversation going.

“Oh, for real? Uh, I’m Sohye by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jeonghan and he is—”

“Seungcheol.” He cuts Jeonghan mid-sentence.

“I’m Seungcheol. Nice to meet you.”

The three quickly became friends and as they casually chatted, Sohye spotted a pink flower petal falling near Jeonghan’s shoes. She decides not to point it out since she doesn’t know where it came from. Time passes quickly and the sky is already dark. It’s time for them to say goodbye.

Seungcheol sighs, “That was not much to share, but I hope we can meet often in the future!”

“Yeah,” Sohye said bluntly, waving her hand. It has been maybe a decade since she got her last visitor. Weirdly, she doesn’t feel annoyed. The vibes both boys gave was comfortable and they seemed like nice people.

“Don’t forget to eat the chocolate!” Jeonghan shouted from the front gate before leaving with Seungcheol, he violently waves his hand. Just at that moment, another petal fell from Jeonghan’s trench coat sleeve.

She saw that before replying to Jeonghan. “Of course! Be careful it’s already late!”

After the boys were gone, she thought to herself while stepping inside her house. “Huh, I guess the petals are coming from him?”

It’s already midnight but Sohye is still fully awake. She doesn’t even know what time she goes to bed and what time she wakes up.

**_(TW!)_ **

Another night, another nightmare. It’s not like the typical nightmare of those scary things haunting you. It’s a nightmare about _her traumas._

Those upsetting images in her childhood, and the people that made her mental state _fucking_ unstable, it appears constantly vivid every night. The deep, inner scars made her try every single coping mechanism, e _ven the unpleasant ones._

She tried to fall asleep but failed miserably every time.

Sohye wakes up with a heavy breathing, it feels like dying. She feels her room spins and she feels upset. She can’t think properly at this point.

“Oh no… Oh my god, help me… Someone please help me...” One of her coping strategy; naming every object in her room whatever it is. Forcing her brain not to lose control. It may sound like nonsense, but sometimes it kind of worked for her.

As her breathing got heavier, her head played flashbacks as if she was in a cinema. The images are so clear, it feels alive. Sometimes it gets _too_ real that she can feel physically what is happening in her nightmare.

“Uh what time is it...” She took a look at the clock on the wall, realizing that an hour just passed while she bawled her eyes out.

**_(TW!)_ **

She feels like there’s no other option than to do the last thing that can make her calm down.

She sits on a chair and reaches for the pencil sharpener.

Luckily, before she did everything possible with the small metal thing, a piece of paper beneath the sharpener caught her attention.

_‘Soul Contract’_

**…**

“Why are you writing about eating people’s limbs as if it’s not a big deal?” A silver-haired boy said. His body is skinny but under those cottons, he has prominent muscles. “Look at your book, you’ll need to get new ones.”

“It’s fun hahaha why don’t you try it?” he said while still writing his journal.

The said boy is also silver-haired but the shade is lighter. He got a mixed appearance thanks to his parents.

“No dude I’m not as cruel as you.” The skinny boy replied.

Their house is pretty simple. First floor is where you can watch TV between the kitchen and the reading section. Also, the house’s size is just perfect—not too big, not too small.

Near the reading section, there’s a loft stairs leading to the second floor where the boys sleep, play games, and more bookshelves placed there. They have their own room for the sake of privacy.

There are carpets placed in front of every sofa, in case they want to lay around on the wooden floor.

“Hey Vernon where’s your boyfriend?!” the skinny boy from earlier shouted from the lower floor.

“I don’t know, why?!”

“Tell him I’m borrowing his gaming controller.”

“You tell him yourself!”

“Stop writing your journal and help me! I’m in a battle right now!” he shouted back.

“What? You don’t know where Seungkwan went today?” an older boy asks. He got undercut blue hair and eyes, also wearing circle specs that fits him perfectly.

“No, and I don’t care. Wonwoo hyung focus please, we are going to lose.”

A moment after they finish round after rounds of games, someone knocks on their door.

“Oh? I’ll get it.” Wonwoo said, fixing his specs.

“Be quick!”

He opens the door while fixing his specs one more time before greeting the person in front. “Oh, welcome, and what did you get?”

“Just some souls.” The boy in front him answered happily, showing the thick old book in his hand. He got an unusual eye color where his right eye is green cand his left eye is purple. _Beautiful._

“Oh, good.” Both of them stepped inside the house.

Wonwoo checks the book’s contents and he said to the boy who is still playing games, “Uh, The8 you play with Seungkwan for a bit. I’m going to do this for a while.”

“Oh, Seungkwan? Come quick!” The8 said with eyes still fixed on the TV.

His lips protrude before scolding him. “Is that my controller? Woah, you punk borrowing without—”

“Just come here punk!”

Wonwoo went to a desk in the reading section. Doing his thing of sorting and sealing the contracts.

He sees every name, signatures, and blood drops on the paper from people who signed the contract.

A contract for anything they wanted or wished, and paid by their souls. It binds them forever.

_But why are they collecting those poor souls?_

Long short story, some family members in the past generations, signed the contract. Instead of paying the price by themselves, these people gave their consequences to the future generations. How did they did it, is still questionable.

So, the newer generations in the family tree will pay for what they did many decades ago.

The consequences they have to go through is that they have to gather as many souls to get themselves free both from becoming a black angel and suffering in a hell hole.

Yet until the earlier generations before these boys born into the world, none of them succeeded in the task.

Four of them met in high school as classmates and realized they have the same rough history. Therefore, they promised to fight until the last drop of blood.

Wonwoo fixes his specs for the umpteenth time. He wonders, why would someone make this decision for such nonsense desires?

Hansol comes down from the upper floor while watching his friend writing and flipping pages, sometimes uttering a few spells.

“You seem very focused.” He stated, leaning on the edge of the desk.

The focused boy answered him with a hum.

“Uh.. How much time do you have left?” the boy with specs asked, eyes still glued on the papers.

“Huh? Oh damn I forgot. Um, can you check it for me please?” He turns his back facing Wonwoo.

The blue eyed man pulls up Hansol’s shirt on the back. Along the younger’s spine, had written roman numbers. It shows how much time left he has to complete the task.

After checking it, he grabs some papers and hands it to Hansol.

“You still have much time left but it’s better if you can finish this quickly. So take this—”

“No.”

“What? Why?” he emphasized.

“Because you—”

“Vernon, we talked about this.”

“No... Ugh hyung, just listen!” he said angrily.

Wonwoo and the two other boys went silent suddenly hearing Hansol’s tone.

“What? What happened?” Seungkwan responds, he whispers to The8.

“I don’t know, just keep playing.” The8 replies.

“Hyung, you, are you sure? I can’t see you like this. I mean, I love you and I respect your choice but you are going to suffer, like for real—”

“I know.” Wonwoo sighs. He looked down to the books and took a glance at Hansol who was pushing back the papers he gave to him earlier.

“For once, please think about yourself too.” Hansol then joins the boys who are still playing games.

Ah, Hansol. Although he’s a mad cannibal man, at least he has a heart for his friends.

“Oh, what’s this?”

Wonwoo discovered something on the last page of the book. It was written mirrored and upside down. He tried to solve it by himself and his eyebrows rose as soon as he knew what precious information he just found.

“Hey Seungkwan you still have that girl’s contract?” Wonwoo asks, as he opens drawers in the desk.

“Most of them are girls. Which one are you talking about?”

“The depressed one.”

“All of them are.”

“Uhh—the one Vernon threatened he’ll eat them.”

“Half of them were.”

“Damn it.” He sighs, throwing his head back.

“Oh, are you talking about that unsigned paper?” Vernon asks.

“Ah yes! That one.” His voice brightened.

“Ah, that shit. I don’t know, maybe it’s still with her?” Seungkwan answers with an annoyed tone. “But you can bring it back right, hyung?” He looks at Wonwoo while snapping his fingers.

“Ah, fuck.” He throws his head back again. “I’m too lazy to do that now.”

The8 and Seungkwan turned off the TV as they picked up the controllers.

“Hyung, don’t worry. Tomorrow we’ll try to convince her again.”

“Yeah, why are you so stressed? It’s not like you wanna live anymore,” Seungkwan said, _he was being bitchy af._

“Her name is on the list.” Wonwoo shows the last page of the book on the desk. One by one, everyone gathered around him.

“I’ve never seen this before. Explain.” The skinny boy said.

“So, this list has specific people’s names which if we get their soul, anyone who is involved getting their soul will be freed, instantly.”

“But we are doing it right now.” Seungkwan asks.

“No, I mean if we get one of these names on the list, we don’t have to collect souls again. Just one soul, and back to normal, baby.”

“Is her name listed there?” Vernon asks, looking at the book closer.

“Yes and you know what that means.”

“But she hasn’t made up her decision yet.” The8 said.

“So? We’ll convince her again. Maybe this time Vernon can threaten her.” Wonwoo replied with a confident tone.

“Or maybe I can just eat her limbs—“

“Sweetheart, stop.” Seungkwan’s finger immediately closed his lover’s mouth.

“Okay, okay. How about tomorrow? We’re going for her. Deal?” The8 says, determined.

After they had agreed on some things, The8’s phone lit up from his pocket. As soon as he reaches the rectangular thing, his face also lights up.

“Uh, sorry guys I have to go.”

The boys knows who he is texting by the way his expression changes.

“Oh, hyung, you can take the meat from the fridge. Cook that with him.” Seungkwan points to the big white fridge.

“Okay, thanks!”

**…**

A boy with a black undercut hair laying down on his black faux fur sofa. He hasn’t changed his shirt and suit pants yet.

“Hyung, are you coming? Ah, okay okay. Hehe bye!” The boy squeals in high pitch as he knows that his brother will visit him at his apartment.

A moment later, he hears his door bell ringing. With excitement, he opened the door even without checking the security camera. He trusts his hyung and he knows when his brother is in front of his door.

The boy’s face lights up—showing his wonderful smile, greeting his brother.

“Hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌑 [Next Chapter] : CHAPTER 3 ★彡


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌Trigger warnings will be marked with (TW!!) Skip this part to avoid triggers
> 
> ✌Enjoy! hehe^^

**CHAPTER 3**

“Hyung, I miss you!” he said as he opened the door. He got too excited that his black bangs covered his eyes.

“What? I only left you yesterday.” The8 chuckles. “Oh anyway, I brought some bulgogi. Let’s eat.”

The two are eating at the mini bar in Dino’s kitchen; they looked so happy together. “Wow, Dino is going to be a judge again?” The8 said while checking his phone while chewing the meat inside his mouth.

“Why? Hahaha, hyung it’s a common thing now, stop it.” He replied, embarrassed.

“Wow you’re very confident aren’t you?”

Not long after they chatted for a while, Chan’s phone buzzed. It keeps buzzing to the point where he switches it to silent mode.

“You’re not gonna answer whoever that is?”

“Nah, let them be. It’s not that important anyway.” Chan stands up and he walks to the sink while The8 watches him silently.

The older male personally thinks that Chan is a very hard working person. Judging at how he affords the apartment with all the things inside thanks to the dedication for his passion.

He actually made his dreams come true— _a professional choreographer and a performer._ Also, let’s not forget that this gifted boy also raps and sings.

“Hyung, if you need anything, I’ll be in my studio.” Chan said after changing to his comfortable clothes. “Okay,” The8 answers him, examining the luxurious living room.

The living room is surrounded by clear glass, so anyone can directly see the city lights from the 40th floor. A 60 inch flat screen TV sitting between two dark wooden bookshelves and a fluffy rug decorates the small coffee table from beneath, with three more sofas surrounding it.

The8 was reading some books he got from Chan’s bookshelf until he got bored and decided to go after Chan.

Chan’s dance studio is also very neat. There are three big mirrors sticking to the wall with curtains. At the back, there are lots of cables, and many other things to support audio producing.

“Oh, hyung? You need something?” Chan noticed his hyung entering the room as he lays down on the shiny dark wooden floor. “Oh gosh I’m tired.”

“No, just bored.” He sits beside Chan.

“Hyung, can you help record me later? You just need to hold the camera and make sure I don’t go off frame.” He wipes his sweat.

“Sure. What is this choreography you are making for?”

“It’s for my judge’s showcase, that one you mentioned when we eat.”

The8 records Chan with amazement. Chan made a choreography with Bumzu’s song, ‘Just’. Chan’s movements are very neat and the leg works are so on point. **_(stream dino danceology eyy)_**

“Woah… Look at you.” They look at the monitoring TV. The8 watched the video while shaking his head proudly. He also teases Chan on how good his dancing was that they eventually laughed so hard that they needed some time to stop their stomach from hurting.

While resting their stomach, Chan asks the older. “Umm.. Hyung, are you planning on getting back to dancing?”

“Hm... Maybe? Uh, I don’t know. Maybe, someday?” he answers, looking at the floor.

“I hope you will get back soon. To be honest, it started to get a little lonely—” A phone notification cuts him off; it was a voice note.

“Oh my god, this guy I swear…” Chan says, while peeking at his phone. He is typing his password while The8 just sits there observing him.

He clicked the play button and quickly pushed his phone away from his ear. _“HELLO EARTH TO LEE CHAN? I AM ASKING YOU WHY DON’T YOU ANSWER ME.”_

“Junhui?”

“Yeah.” He brings the phone’s mic in of front his mouth. “Shut up punk.”

“Hey, where did you learn that word—”

“You.”

His phone rings again, a name written in the middle of the screen. “I swear this guy... Hyung, wait here, okay?” Chan goes outside, placing the rectangular thing on his ear.

“What the hell do you want?” he said, annoyed.

_“Dude you promised you will help me—”_

“I know I said that! But what part in ‘he is not looking for anyone’ you don’t understand, huh?!” Chan putting one hand on his waist.

_“Look, I’m not going to bother him. I’m just gonna save his number and that’s it.”_

“Nah, bye.”

**. . .**

“What did he say?”

“He’s not giving it.” Jun lays on his bed and covers his eyes with one arm.

“Oh.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re really listening to me.” Jun said, sitting straight by the wall.

“Huh? Dude, I’m listening to you for real. Let me tell you, to get him—” he runs his hand on his sleek golden chestnut hair.

“Wow, a rejected man giving me a speech? Kim Mingyu, you must be a winner at that stand up comedy, huh?”

_Ah, best friends things._ They met at orientation day in university. The two met in a not-very-friendly condition. Mingyu left a bad impression towards Jun, and Jun tries his best to avoid Mingyu in any way possible. To sum up, they don’t like each other.

How they became BFFs and roommates, long short story, they decided to rent an apartment room because it isn’t far from the campus and they can split the rent fee, which is cheaper for a person to pay.

They got closer since then and opened up about each other, even their secrets. However though, that doesn’t guarantee that the two don’t fight, because they do.

“Dude, you gotta fight for that man.” Mingyu said, leaning forward.

“I know…” Junhui said, with no spirit in his voice.

“Hey, you’re going to give up? Okay then, just leave him.”

“What? No.”

“You sound like it.”

He paused for a minute. “No, I’m not going to give up on him.”

“Ok, good.” Mingyu continues to mind his own business.

“Anyway, are you seeing anyone right now?” Junhui stares at his phone screen.

“No.”

Junhui showed his screen to Mingyu. “Perhaps you want to hit on this guy.”

“Give me your phone.” He takes the phone and quickly recognizes the boy in the photo. “Pfft, no thank you, sir.”

“Huh, Lee Jihoon? The _cum laude_ kid? You don’t want him? He is a literal genius and he got the looks.”

“First, whiny as fuck. Second, fun-sized overload. Third, no.” His lips protrudes. “Also, the only cum he got is from fuck boys.”

**. . .**

Meanwhile, the boy Junhui and Mingyu talked about, he just finished his dance class. His upper part of the shirt is soaked in sweat. Luckily, he brought a spare shirt.

After changing his shirt, he goes to another building where he will meet his friends there. He stopped at a waiting place beside the class’ door while he killed time with some games on his smartphone.

Lee Jihoon. The boy everyone talks about. Finished his Bachelor with _cum laude_ , and currently taking a Masters degree. He never shows off his skills, and this man also has an A+ attitude. _At least that’s what the whole university knows._

Jihoon is too busy to even look at the time and his surroundings. Until someone pokes his buff arms.

“Oh? You finished already?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling.

It’s him, Seokmin—or Dokyeom, whatever you want to call him. If someone asks you who is that guy with the golden voice— _darling, it’s him._ He usually walks around the building with his never ending precious smile of him.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Jihoon smirked at him.

“He’ll be here for a minute,” Seokmin laughs.

“Hmm… how’s your class?”

“Well, nothing interesting. We only do some individual training by ourselves in class because the professor is absent.” Seokmin sits beside his friend, placing his hands on top of the table.

_His face looks a bit cloudy today._

_But Jihoon doesn’t notice that._

He got his attention to the phone again. “Oh, by any chance did Soonyoung go to your class yesterday? I told him to get something for me.”

“No.”

“Um, the day before yesterday?”

“Uh, no.”

“Huh? How about three days ago?”

He looks down, “No…”

“Oh? Weird.” He said, still focusing on his game.

“Haha yeah...” Seokmin replied, a bitter smile on his face.

“You okay?” he paused the game and looked towards his friend. A rare occasion where Jihoon pauses his game.

“Oh? Yeah, why? What’s wrong with you? _I’m always fine!_ ” he laughs, showing his teeth.

Jihoon laughs with him as a response. _But boy, Jihoon knows Seokmin better than Seokmin himself._

“Jihoon hyung, can Sohye come with us? She said she’s jobless.” Seokmin chuckles after replying to the girl’s messages.

“What, jobless? Isn’t she jobless everyday though? Hahaha, of course she can come!”

“Oh that’s her! Sohye!” Seokmin turns around and waves his hand up in the air.

The girl walks quickly at the boys’ direction, holding onto her bag. She wears a grungy outfit today—a black long-sleeved crop top, black high waist skinny jeans, and a pair of maroon ankle boots.

“What makes you so jobless?” Seokmin laughs again while doing their special handshake.

“Everything, honestly. Oh, hello Hoon.” Sohye nods at Jihoon.

“Hi, Hye.” He nods back at her.

“What are you guys going to do after this?” Sohye takes a seat between them, facing outwards.

“We’re gonna get some gelato since I crave some.” Jihoon replied.

“Yeeesss!” She exclaimed.

“What the fuck hahahah,” he got shocked but laughs at her after.

“Gotta get that cheesecake gelato mhm.”

It has been 30 minutes since Seokmin said that his boyfie will get there in a few minutes and Jihoon got a little impatient.

“Is Soonyoung done yet?”

“I don’t know,”

“Call him.”

“Uh, okay.”

Jihoon overheard some conversation between Seokmin and the person he called. Seokmin looked anxious and Jihoon was worried.

“He said he got scolded and his professor is holding him. But he’s free now.” Seokmin said.

“Okay. He must be around here, then? Hey Sohye, move yo ass.”

**. . .**

They finally met with Soonyoung, Seokmin’s current boyfriend. They walk together to a gelato place near their campus. The small shop painted with cute colors, like the chairs and tables with parasols that were placed outside.

They had a great quality time—making (dick) jokes, sharing embarrassing stories, discussing jobs… Basically, any topic they can find on the spot. Sohye got her usual flavor, and the others got some basic ones like chocolate, green tea, and banana.

“Oh god how long are we going to do this?”

“Shut up. Eat your ice cream.”

“For fucks sake Jeonghan, this is a gelato.”

The angels sat five tables from Sohye. They also ordered some gelato, cheesecake and mint choco. They wore dark colored clothes with masks, hoping Sohye won’t recognize them.

“Are those her friends?” Seungcheol said, licking his mint choco gelato.

Jeonghan replied while eating his gelato, “What do you think? After watching her all day at the campus? You still don’t know who they are?” He looks at Seungcheol with a resting bitch face.

“Anyway, why do they look like some naughty kids? Especially that short one with that black undercut. What is he? A punk?” Jeonghan squints his eyes.

“It’s just his hair, come on.”

“Wow, you judge someone by just their hair?” He looked at Seungcheol.

“What?! You just did that just now!” Seungcheol strikes back.

The angels are watching Sohye—with Jeonghan being petty as fuck and Seungcheol being a little jealous. Their conversation is a complete mess.

Jeonghan is stopping Seungcheol from commenting on Sohye’s safety whil Seungcheol also stopping the skinny male from commenting on anything. _Like literally, anything._

Few hours later, Sohye stands up and says goodbye to Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Seokmin. She knows she has to go home when the sky is colored with some pinkish and purple. While the clouds reflect some yellow flares from the setting sun, accompanying her on the way home.

The angels watched the girl from above until she dropped off to her bus stop. They went on top of someone’s roof opposite her house to hide, watching her until she got home safely.

“I like doing this.” Seungcheol said.

“U-huh? Which part? Oh you must like watching her all day long.” Jeonghan teased, still having his eyes on Sohye.

“Wow, what? Unbelievable.” He gazed at Jeonghan and then continued to watch her.

“Hey, hey, Cheol you saw that?” Jeonghan squints his eyes, trying to get a better sight.

“What? What?” Seungcheol seemed a bit puzzled.

“Look closely, Cheol! Uh, I feel something weird—” Jeonghan’s eyes went from dark chocolate to pale blue real quick.

_His eyes are beautiful but the reason he did it is not so beautiful._

Jeonghan looked at Sohye’s surroundings, searching for the unsettling thing he felt.

“Uhh... Cheol, tell me what that is.” Jeonghan closed his eyes, he felt his head spinning. _It hurts._

“What the hell...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌑 [Next Chapter] : CHAPTER 4 ★彡


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥Trigger warnings will be marked with (TW!!) Skip this part to avoid triggers
> 
> ❥Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

“What the hell… Hey Jeonghan why—huh? Jeonghan?!” Seungcheol cups the white haired man’s face in his hands. He looks tired with half lidded eyes.

Seungcheol notices that Jeonghan’s eye color is different. “Jeonghan, stop it! Stop your damn thing!”

“Tell me what do you see, quick.” He tries his best to stay awake, but the fluttering petals are against his will. They keep on falling off from Jeonghan’s sleeve.

Seungcheol put Jeonghan’s left arm around his shoulder. “Okay um… I see three people, and if I’m not wrong, all of them are cursed souls.”

Jeonghan lifts his head. “Huh? Where’s the other one?”

“What?”

Three cursed souls stands in front of Sohye. She was so shocked that she throws her key at one of the cursed soul’s torso.

“Give me my key back!” Her voice trembling. “Damn it, why did I do that…”

“Give us your soul first.” Hansol replies.

Sohye immediately remembers the soul contract from three years ago. She didn’t know what she wants back then, she was just a selfish teenager wanting a normal life. Now she is chased by some random guys confronting for her soul.

“I-I said I’ll think about it!”

“It’s been three fucking years!” Seungkwan burst out angry.

Hansol walks towards angry Seungkwan and whispers, “Keep it. We give it back until we get her soul.”

Seungkwan, with so much victory in his voice said, “Now you’re dead.” He smirked.

“Jeonghan I think we should go there...”

“No, let’s wait.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “What?” He bites his lower lip, anxious on what could happen next. He wants to rebel but seeing Jeonghan like this, he doesn’t want to hurt the vulnerable man’s feeling.

A strong wind blows behind her, making her hair covers her entire face while she is trying to clear her vision.

Suddenly an intense goosebumps creeps in and her legs frozen. The strong wind stopped slowly but an eerie feeling eating her quickly. Sohye turn her back facing another direction, still trying to clear her vision. But when she finally did—

“How’s the contract?”

A wave of goosebumps strikes again as her ears catch a deep male voice in front of her.

The boy with blue hair and eyes laughed. “After three years you’re still going to be like this?” His vibe is so intimidating, almost impossible to look at his stunning blue eyes.

“I just need to go home! What the fuck do you want?!” she yells at him. His smile fades out—not happy to see her reaction.

Wonwoo walks towards her. “Yeah?” He groans into her ears. “Let me show you what the fuck do I want.”

He took her head between his palm, forcing the girl to stare straight into his eyes, she had no choice but to stare back at him. She feels her body lightened. She closes her eyes, because everything feels like spinning—it made her nauseous.

Just before Sohye could throw her stomach contents, everything stopped spinning while she hears several children laughs.

The setting around her changes. It was her old home. That house is tiny with lots of flowers bloomed in the garden. In the tiny house lived a father, mother, and two beautiful happy daughters. The family was lovely, no signs of sadness or anger whatsoever.

Sohye walks into the house with mixed emotions. She doesn’t know if she should be happy or not while her memory evoked as she continues to walk deeper into the house.

“Aren’t they cute?”

Sohye searches for the voice.

“Girl, I’m up here.” He chuckles from the stairs with his leaning body on the hand rail.

_Sohye doesn’t give a shit for him, she continues to look further._

“Oh, I think you wanna fix your childhood? Huh, ok then.” Wonwoo said, walking away from Sohye.

“Uh, wait!”

He smirks. He knows she’ll swallow his words completely. “What?”

“What will happen if I... Sign the contract?”

Wonwoo walks towards her, _“Happiness.”_ He snickers. “That’s what you want, right?”

The setting changes again. It is her campus. She sees herself in the cafeteria—sitting with the popular kids, laughing left and right. She also sees a genuine smile blossomed on her own face. _A rare thing she witness with her own eyeballs._

It was like a dream. These things are too beautiful to be true, yet deep inside she wants this to be a reality.

“So... What do you say?”

He got the paper in his right hand, handing it to her. She looked unsure yet she wants to sign it, badly.

“You can get what you want in a snap. Just sign this, cut your finger, and... You’re done! Yay, you did it. Happiness.”

She sighs. “Uh... I’m—”

_“Sohye!”_

“Huh?”

“You what? Finish your sentence.” His blue eyes glowing, giving a warning for her. It is the sounds from outside.

_“Hey, Sohye, we got you some cheesecake!”_

She laughs, “Hahaha wait, what? Who the hell—”

“Answer me.” He pulls her shirt harshly. “Come on. We don’t have much time. Or, should I just kill you? Huh?” He grew more impatient. She stays unmoving, unable to handle her emotions.

“Listen, girl. I’m about to suffer in hell if you are not going to sign this motherfucking paper. Now made up your mind.”

_“Wonwoo hyung, they’re coming, I’m dead serious. We have to go now.”_

“Shut up.” He said with a deep voice.

 _“Hyung there are two fucking angels walking here, what do you expect?”_ He heard Seungkwan’s worried voice.

He groans in frustration, “Listen, little shit. I’m gonna come back until I get your miserable soul. Tattoo that shit on your forehead.”

Sohye intensely breathing, her hands are wet from cold sweats and her bangs sticking to her forehead. She looks around—those people are gone.

“Sohye!”

“OH SHIT! What the fuck?!” She turns around quickly. “Oh my god…” She buries her face on her palms.

“Oop, sorry. You okay?” Seungcheol said. “Oh, is that yours?” He points at the key on the ground.

“Huh? Uh, Yeah... Umm, sorry haha I was, uh…” She grabs her key. “I’m shocked you guys are here. Hi.” She said.

“Yeah, hi.” Seungcheol smiled. _Why is he so damn happy lol_

They walked together until they reach Sohye’s door. “Here, a cheesecake for you.” Jeonghan gives a cute pastel pink box with a big white ribbon on top.

“Oh, thanks! How do you know I like cheesecake?” She said happily while taking the box. Her eyes examining every inch of it.

“Ah, we saw you eating the gela—”

 _“Seungcheol!”_ Jeonghan whisper-screaming at him.

“Huh?” She looks at them.

“..The gel.”

“The... Gel?” Her eyebrows squints.

“Yeah, haha...” Seungcheol laughs, while the white-haired boy holding back his laugh so hard.

“Huh, okay?” She opens her door. “Anyway, thanks for accompanying me, bye.” She waves.

The angels wave back at her as she goes in. After making sure the girl is completely safe, they go out from her house.

“Holy shit we were almost late…” Seungcheol chuckles.

“Yes and you almost exposed us!” Jeonghan laughs. “What the fuck was that, gel? You saw her eating a fucking gel?!” His laugh gets bigger meanwhile the man beside him forcefully close his mouth.

The two walked slowly until they reached the bus stop. Everything was fine until Jeonghan senses something. He pulls Seungcheol’s arm, bringing him behind his vulnerable body.

“Ah, you realized I was here isn’t it? Hhh... No fun.” He sighs. He looked down at both angels from the bus stop’s roof.

He flaps his black wings—showing himself to the angels. “Hello. You look like shit.” He smirked and tilting his head.

The other cursed souls appear near them. They looked harmless but the stares are damn aggressive. While the four boys went nearer to the angels, Jeonghan noticed that two of them are on the brink of becoming dark angels.

“Stop.” Jeonghan gazed at the blue haired boy.

“Oh, you’re scared? An angel? Scared?” His laughs evilly.

“What, I’m scared? Tch… Isn’t you, tho?” Jeonghan replied.

Wonwoo’s eyes glowing as his anger creeping inside him. “This son of a bitch...” The8 pulls Wonwoo’s arm, stopping the said boy before he could do any violence.

“Let me go.”

“Behave, then.”

Wonwoo removes The8’s hand harshly, locking his gaze at the soft featured man again.

“Yes I am. So what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? Fuck you, I don’t even want to live anymore.” He turns his back.

Wonwoo gets ready to fly back with the boys. He stretch his black wings as he took a last glance at the angels. He catch a feeling where he can’t explain, deep in his chest. It hurts so much when he looked at the angels. “Boys, come on.”

“Hey, wait.”

Wonwoo sighs. “What.”

“Cheol, what are you doing?”

The brown-haired boy stands up and steps closer to Wonwoo.

“Stop.” The blue-eyed boy says.

Yet Seungcheol doesn’t care. “Please, just listen to me first.”

“Stop it right there.”

“I am not going to hurt you.”

“I said stop right there you fucker!” Wonwoo turns around, hitting Seungcheol with his right wing.

“Cheol!”

“No, hyung, stop.” he replied to Jeonghan while he gets up.

“The fuck do you want?!” Wonwoo looks at him with piercing glance.

“If you let me, I can help you with the curse—”

“What?” Wonwoo outraged. “I don’t trust you two and your friend looks like a shit! What the fuck can you do huh? Helping me collecting souls? No, you can’t because you are a fucking angel! Shut up and just live your life! Motherfucker!” the tears starts to fill up in his eyes.

“Seungcheol just let him go—”

“I’m serious.” Seungcheol said.

“Listen, fucker. I live with this and no one is helping me. Not even my fucking family. So shut your damn mouth, I don’t wanna hear that bullshit. Fucking angels.” A tear dropped from his eye and he wipes it off harshly before turning to the younger boys, stretching his wings again.

“Hyung...”

“Shut up Seungkwan.”

“Let’s go.” He carries Hansol as the younger doesn’t have his wings yet. He still got a long way to go until he got his black wings. The8 carries Seungkwan in his arms, and four of them fly together up to the moon until the boys down there can’t see them anymore.

“He... Uh, he was like me...” Seungcheol looks up to the moon. He then joins Jeonghan on the bench at the bus stop. He was looking down at his shoes, thinking about Seungcheol’s statement.

“Hyung... I was… I was like h-him…” Seungcheol quivers, his eyes got full with tears.

He covers his eyes, bawling it out. “I-I’m sorry, I just want to help him…”

Jeonghan hugs the black haired boy while sometimes pats his shivering back. Jeonghan can’t say much to Seungcheol because he knows exactly what the boy in his embrace feels.

**…**

Hansol, Seungkwan, Wonwoo and The8 reached their house and as like nothing happened, each person doing their things normally in their shared house.

Hansol went to the living room and Seungkwan is getting some snacks from kitchen. While Wonwoo decides to get a shower to lower his body temperature. The8, who was also about to jump in the shower noticed Wonwoo getting a towel on his shoulder.

“You go first. I’ll be waiting for you here.” The8 brings a small chair and sit in front of the bathroom. Wonwoo answers him with a small hum.

He still feeling that weird emotion in his chest and he swear to god he doesn’t know what it is. He feels empty and it sucks because his eyes are tearing up again, he doesn’t even know why.

The8 who notices something is off with him and asks the older, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” he nods lightly.

He secretly pays attention to the older _._ “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“..Okay,”

Wonwoo takes off his shirt and throws it in the laundry basket near The8’s chair before entering the bathroom.

“Hyung, what the actual fuck...”

Wonwoo ignores him and he goes straight to the bathroom.

The8 stands up and grabs Wonwoo’s shoulder, making the blue haired boy facing him. “Why are you ignoring me?!” He said, holding back his anger.

“What? Should I cry a river, then? Or would you? Cry then. I don’t care.” He removes the other’s hand from his naked shoulder, walking back into the bathroom.

“Hey Jeon Wonwoo.”

“What? You son of a bitch,”

“Listen and answer me, bastard.”

“What is it, fucker?” Wonwoo pays his maximum attention to him, clenching his fist.

“How much time do you have left, punk?”

He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know.” And stepping to the bathroom again.

“Oh, come on, it’s written on your fucking back!” He yells.

“I said I don’t know!” Wonwoo shouts back.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, punk.”

Wonwoo brings his face in front of The8. “Shut up and fuck you.” He turns his back before his eyes bursts.

“No. _YOU_ shut up and look at me.” He raised his voice towards the older.

_Yet Wonwoo keeps avoiding him and tries to hide his face._

“Look at me!” He raises his voice again at him. Pulling both the boy’s hands forcing to see him in the eyes.

“Jeon Wonwoo!”

“STOP ASKING ME! SHUT UP!” He pushes the latter hard, screaming with tears streams down on his cheeks. _He does cried a river this time._ The silver haired boy hugs the crying boy, eventually also cried with him there.

Wonwoo cried his heart out. A rare situation where he cried while someone is hugging his weak body tightly with so much care and warmth. He never wants to show his weak self in front of anyone, not even to these friends.

He doesn’t want to suffer nor die. But the bad things keeps coming to him as if there is no tomorrow and Wonwoo has to deal with it every single day without looking weak. His slow, torturing transformation makes him tired both physically and mentally.

“Go, get shower.” The8 let go of Wonwoo but the boy pulls the skinny arms back.

“Hao, I’m tired.”

“I know, hyung. I know.”

“Uh, about that…”

“What?”

“I got...”

00 • VIII • XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☁ For those who are wondering why I wrote 'The8' instead of 'Minghao' -> keep reading ;) [trust me I'm also mad at myself]
> 
> 🌑 [Next Chapter] : Spin Off #1 - Part 1 ★彡


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It has been a couple of weeks since that meeting with those dark angels. During the time, the white-haired angel’s condition hasn’t been better, but the good news is that they bond a close relationship with Sohye.

The girl would facetime with them for hours and occasionally visits their house, and the angels always welcomed her with wide open arms.

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

“You better get ready.”

Jeonghan says to Seungcheol while he goes to their shared room. Yet Seungcheol remains unmoving and looks at Jeonghan with his oily face. The white-haired male got out from their room with a towel on his shoulder.

“Oh my god, Seungcheol, move.”

“It’s not like we’re going to go out?”

“You haven’t showered since this morning.”

“That can wait.”

“Her house is literally two houses from here.” He puts both hands on his hips and throws the towel at the older.

“Hey!” He whines as the towel lands on his face.

“You only have one job.” Jeonghan turns to their room.

“Ugh, okay, okay.” He gets up from the couch lazily, gathering his strength before walking to the bathroom.

“Ow…”

“What?” He glared.

“Go take a bath.”

“No, you. What is it?” He saw Jeonghan holding his chest.

“I’m fine.”

“Tell me or I’m dragging you along.”

Seungcheol hangs his towel and clothes on the sink. The bathtub already filled with warm water and some pink flower petals on the surface. He exhales a deep breath as he enters the tub.

“Hmm, I don’t remember putting flowers here.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Do you like this bath session?” Seungcheol teases.

“Like a romantic bath session, yes.”

“Oka—huh?”

“You heard me. Now clean yourself.” He smirks.

Jeonghan sits in front of Seungcheol, watching the older scrubbing the loofah onto his skin. While he plays with the body soap and blowing bubbles from his hands.

“Why aren’t you washing yourself?” Seungcheol asks while putting shampoo on his palm.

“I had it already.”

Seungcheol looked at him. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” He blows more bubbles. “Just clean yourself.”

Seungcheol responded with a hum while he examined Jeonghan. He is thinner than before and a part of the petals in his torso is already faded.

While getting dressed in their shared room, Seungcheol had been monitoring Jeonghan since he noticed that the petals fluttered more than the last time when he cleaned the house.

They also had been doing a small ‘ritual’ every day to keep Jeonghan alive as long as possible with minimum suffering. The routine turns out to be _so fragrant_ —they need materials that consist of flowers and the process causes a strong pleasant aroma while it’s being done.

Seungcheol saw Jeonghan sitting down on the bed silently while his hand supported his drooping head.

“Hey.” Seungcheol squats down in front of him as the said male lifts his head quietly. “I’ll help you with your hoodie.”

“I can do it later.”

“It’s cold, Jeonghan.” He placed a thick fluffy white hoodie on Jeonghan’s thighs. “Come here.”

Jeonghan responded with a heavy breath and looked at Seungcheol when his face got too close.

“Oh, sorry.” Seungcheol holds his laugh but ends up giggling. “What? Stop it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Stop that.”

“You told me to stop but you like it? What nonsense is this…”

“Sohye is going to be here, get up.” He said, still laughing from earlier.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

“Stop—”

“Hey, let’s microwave the popcorn.”

They were eating supper when the doorbell rings. Two heads turn at the source of the noise and one man gets up from his current position.

“I’ll get it.” Seungcheol walks to the door happily.

“Hey Seungcheol,”

“Uh?”

“It’s so obvious that you like her.”

“Yeah, as a sister.” He answers half-screaming.

Seungcheol opens the door and Sohye shows up in front of him with a black oversized hoodie and a bag on her back.

“What’s up dude?”

“Good. Come in.”

Jeonghan saw Sohye and smiled. “Cutie pie!” He spreads his arms and hands doing a gesture for her to come at him.

She hugs the male, “Don’t call me a cutie pie.” She said with a muffled voice.

“You see? Don’t call her cutie pie.” Seungcheol snaps.

Sohye sits between them and opens her bag. “He calls you that too?”

“He calls me sweetheart.”

“Oh? Hey, he likes it!” Jeonghan points at Seungcheol. “Look!”

“No! No!”

“I call him sweetheart every day and he likes it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You guys—”

“Yeah you like it, Seungcheol.”

“I never liked it!”

“You always avoid my stares when I say that!”

“I didn’t!”

“You also cross your hands as if you don’t like it, like this!” He imitates Seungcheol.

“When did I do that?!”

“You did it just now!”

“You didn’t say sweetheart just then?!”

He runs his hand on his hair while sighing. “Okay then, sweetheart.”

Sohye screams-laughs her ass off while Seungcheol and Jeonghan continue to argue left and right. **_(stream left n right oi)_**

The two eventually stopped when Sohye decided to cook noodles for all of them. She became close friends with them thanks to the hard work of both angels. Now, she is comfortable enough that sleepovers at their house became a daily basis for her.

While Jeonghan was going somewhere, Sohye asked about the flower petals that keep scattering on the floor. Seungcheol didn’t expect that question would surface but he tries his best to answer it calmly and as reasonably as possible.

“Uh, yeah, we planted some flowers.”

“Really?” Sohye slurps her noodle. “Do you still have it?”

Seungcheol’s eyes scan through the room, looking for a thing. “Of course.”

“Did you not like it?”

“Oh no, no, I like it. It was very pretty.”

“Then why are you scattering it?”

Seungcheol gulps while avoiding her eyes. “It withered already.”

Sohye hums before realizing his sentence. “Oh, wait what?” Her eyebrows squinted.

“What?”

“You said you still have it? But it withered already?”

“Oh, I mean—”

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan half screamed from afar.

“What?!”

“Did you forget to water the flower?!”

 _He thanked Jeonghan deep inside._ “Ah, yeah, right! Sorry!” He looks at Sohye again. “Yes, we still have it.”

Jeonghan goes back with them with three mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows on the tray. He sits back while blowing the chocolate.

“You like hot chocolate?” Jeonghan asks Sohye.

“I like dairy products hehe.”

“Good.” He pats her head. “You still need to grow.” Jeonghan sits on the floor with them. “This is also Cheol’s favorite drink.”

“Um, by the way, you guys planted flowers?”

“Yeah we did.”

“I’m so sad for the flower.”

“Hmm? Why?” Jeonghan looks at her fondly while the girl and the other boy stares at the TV.

“You guys are scattering it all over the floor, who’s going to clean it?”

“Me.” Seungcheol answers.

“Oh.” She said. “But why, though?” Sohye slurps the chocolate. “Is it dead? Is the flower dead yet?”

“Not yet.” Jeonghan answers. “But uh, it’s dying. Yeah.” He smiles.

“You can just throw it away, though? I mean, it’s dying.”

“Oh, I was. I was thinking of throwing it away.”

“Then?”

“Then…” He looks at Seungcheol who is now staring at his chocolate. “Something changed my mind.”

“Huh, interesting.” She nods. “Can I know what it is? If you don’t mind.”

“Of course.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to enjoy the movie.” Seungcheol said as he drank the hot liquid. Jeonghan chuckles at him and continues to answer Sohye.

“We decided to…” He took a glimpse at Seungcheol once more. “..Fight for it.”

“Fight for it?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh? I don’t understand.” She paused. “You fight for it? What’s the point?”

“My point is…” Jeonghan points at a small pot with a cute little pink bellflower in it. The pot is placed alone by the window, as if it’s enjoying the moonlight. “We have a new one! It’s our new friend.”

“Seungcheol planted that one.” He squirms at the sight of the said flower. “Right, sweetheart?”

“Ugh…”

“Oh, he does call you sweetheart.”

“I do not like that at all—”

“You like it, stop.”

“Here we go again.”

They stayed up late, until Seungcheol decided to go to sleep and Jeonghan followed him from behind. Sohye was still in the living room with a blanket wrapping her. She refuses to go to her room just because she isn’t sleepy yet.

Not long after that, Jeonghan comes out from his room with a pale face. He doesn’t look so good.

“Damn, you’re okay?”

Jeonghan startled. “Oh! Yes, I thought you were asleep already.” He goes to take the tiny bellflower pot and walks to his room after he grabs it. “Good night cutie pie.” He peeks from the door and closes it.

“Bye.” The girl replied.

“Is he sick?” She thought to herself. Sohye took a glimpse at the clock, which shows 12:10AM. Tomorrow is Saturday and she can sleep for the longest time. She just hasn’t felt the need to go to sleep yet. However, Sohye turns off the lights and decides to take herself to her room, which is opposite the boys’ room.

She decorated the room with dark colors and keept it minimalistic since it’s not her official space. She sits on the comfy floor mattress and clears her mind before going to bed.

“Here.” Jeonghan handed Seungcheol the small pot and the brown-haired man put it aside along with the other materials beside him.

Seungcheol sits on the floor while Jeonghan sits on the bed, facing each other. “Your face looks so pale already, quick.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan strips his top and lies down in front of the older male. Seungcheol had seen Jeonghan’s torso before but it gets worse over time and he can’t help but avoid looking at the younger. The white-haired angel noticed him after some moment of silence.

Hundred years ago, his torso was still full with pink petals. Now, they’re barely there and all that is visible is an empty space of ribs with several petals in it. The said torso moves up and down slowly as the owner breathes.

“Come on.” He extends his hand, reaching Seungcheol’s face and rubs his thumb against the boy’s cheek. Seungcheol looks at the other while he takes a deep breath.

“You’re losing them so much, I…” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to think this way…”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Please, don’t say that!” He said with glassy eyes. “At least… For now.”

“It’s okay, Cheol. Tell me.”

“No. Let’s do this.” Seungcheol prepares the materials around him and takes a glance once again at Jeonghan. He hesitates for a while, having some thoughts tangling in his brain.

“Cheol?”

“Sorry. Um, let’s do this.”

“Hey, take it easy. If you’re not ready, then don’t.”

“No. This is for the sake of you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Seungcheol paused again. He looks at Jeonghan one more time before he speaks. “Uh, sorry, can you wait for a bit?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? Honestly?”

“I love you. You know that.” He said. “Also to make you calm down.”

“Well I can’t calm down right now.”

Jeonghan gets up and he takes Seungcheol into his embrace. He pats the brown-haired boy’s back slowly.

“Where’s my hug?”

“I’ll crush you if I do that.”

“I thought you already crushed on me?”

“Jeonghan…”

“No silly, you won’t.” He laughs.

“You’re making me more anxious now.”

“Hahaha sorry.”

They hold their position as Jeonghan makes sure that Seungcheol is ready to continue. It has been a tough time for both angels to survive until this point, yet none of them wants to let go.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“I’ll understand, it’s okay.”

“No.”

“You’re not going to cast the spell on me before you say it.” He looks deep into Seungcheol’s eyes.

“Uh, okay. To be honest, I don’t…” He shakes his head slowly while a frown starts forming on his face. The tears in his eyes pours down onto his cheeks one by one.

“I don’t know if you’re going to survive.”

“Oh! Shit, what the hell…” Sohye jolts from the dream she had. She rubs her face and looks around. “Weird dream, huh.”

She tried to get back to sleep but her effort went completely wasted, so she went outside to wash her face. She passed by the living room, where it was dark but some night light bulbs lit up the room. She brings herself to the kitchen, which was placed directly beside the said room earlier.

After washing her pretty face, she opens the fridge, thinking whether she would pour a glass of milk or taking a whole ass container of ice cream. While having thoughts on herself, she smelled a strong fragrance coming from her left side and overheard some conversations.

“Are they arguing again?” She grabs a carton of milk as the smell gets stronger. “Damn, what are they doing?” She coughs.

While she was doing her thing in the kitchen, more conversations leaked from the boys’ room. Her focus disturbed as she grew more curious than before, so she tiptoes to their room.

_“Does it hurt?”_

_“I’m okay, hurry…”_

_“I can stop this if you want.”_

_“Seungcheol I swear to god...”_

“Woah, woah, what—” She leans closer to the door, squinting her eyebrows.

“The fuck—” She continues to comment something as the voices enters her ears.

“Damn, this is making me curious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿ IM SO SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATE AAAA
> 
> ✿ yeee
> 
> 🌒[Next Chapter] : Spin Off #1 - Part 2 ★彡


End file.
